


pesterchum

by orphan_account



Category: i dont want anyone to see this
Genre: please dont read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	pesterchum

wanderingWeirdo [WW] began pestering bruteHorse [BH]

WW: hey, buddy!!

BH: Hey, buddy.

WW: guess what i found??

BH: Let me guess- another cute picture to show me?

WW: nope!!

WW: even better!!

BH: What is it?

WW: it's a video game we can play together!!

WW: well, actually it needs four players, but i found two more players online.

BH: Sounds fun, what's it called?

WW: sburb!!


End file.
